Hide and Seek
by Kiyamasho
Summary: Although he tried to resist, Wolf soon finds himself searching for Virginia. When he reaches her will the reward be sweet or will it have been for nothing?


**Just a quick little fic I wrote about the moments Virginia and Wolf share together after the Kissing Town incident. I tried to keep the dialogue as close to the show as possible!**

* * *

Wolf was a man who was ruled by emotions. In had been days since the Kissing Town incident and Wolf swore that every step he took further and further away from Virginia was turning his heart into a horrible cracked mess. Unable to bear it any longer Wolf stopped and whimpered. Seating himself on a rock he tried to think about what to do. His heart wanted him to go and run back to Virginia. Her blue eyes, creamy skin, succulent breasts…all of them called to Wolf with a force that was nearly unstoppable. But then the image of her anger would chase them away and Wolf would decide that was that. This firm resolve lasted all of ten minutes as he began to stare dreamily into the distance allowing memories of Virginia to sustain his weary soul.

Virginia smiling…Virginia getting kidnapped by trolls…Virginia getting kidnapped by the Huntsman…Virginia getting cursed by the gypsy. The dreamy expression on Wolf's faded into one of horror. Huff Puff! The only reason Virginia was even alive right now was because of him! Ignoring the image of Virginia yelling she never wanted to see him again Wolf jumped to his feet and began running back the way he came. Even if Virginia wanted nothing to do with him Wolf could not, would not, allow any harm to befall his fair maiden. Even if all he could was watch from a distance Wolf would be there to make sure his succulent temptress stayed safe and sound.

* * *

Tracking Virginia's scent was giving Wolf a quivery feeling in his stomach. How could he watch her resolutely from afar when she smelled so delectable? He lifted his head in a howl that sent several smaller animals running. Cripes this was gonna be hard but he would do anything for his Lady Love. After what seemed a lifetime Wolf reached a fork in the road. A sign had been erected showing that each way led to Prince Wendell's castle although one direction appeared to be shorter. The longer path was picturesque; the perfect mix of sun and shade, birds twittering around, the sound of a nearby brook…The shorter path on the other hand…Darkness wrapped itself around the path obscuring it from sight. A slight fog lifted from the ground and every fiber in his being told Wolf not to go that way.

Wolf whined sadly. He didn't need Virginia's scent to know which way she and her father had gone. He began walking down the darkened path and took a hearty sniff. Virginia's scent was strong; she had passed through her only a few short hours before. This realization put a spring in Wolf's step and soon he was trotting once more. Soon he would feast his eyes on his beautiful Virginia.

The merriment lasted all of one hour when a sudden feeling of dread filled the wolfman. He paused and the stillness in the air seemed to confirm Wolf's knowledge that Virginia, his sweet, stubborn Virginia was endanger. No longer did happiness give Wolf wings. Instead a primal protective instinct drove him down the path. Whoever so much as laid a paw on Virginia would die! The fog seemed to thicken and Wolf tossed his head back in a howl that reverberated through the forest. The faint strains of music filled his ears and soon Wolf could make out a small island in the midst of swamp water.

No, no, no, no! Virginia lay on her stomach beside her father and Wolf could see that she was sleeping peacefully as swamp plants wrapped their way around her slender body.

Fearful that he was too late, Wolf leapt onto the island beside her and immediately began brushing the vines of death from her body. Within moments she was uncovered and sitting up with an utterly confused expression on her face; but Wolf had no time to rejoice or howl in joy. He turned his attentions to Tony, her father. If he died Virginia really would hate him. Soon the man was uncovered and leaving him be Wolf turned back to his sweet Virginia.

Wolf brushed gentle hands over her arms, shoulders, face desperate to have some sort of physical contact. Still confused Virginia looked wildly towards the mushrooms and gasped, "I knew I shouldn't have eaten that apple!" Then, as if a light switch had been flipped, her head swiveled towards Wolf, an expression equal parts joy and surprise chased away the confusion. No longer aware of their surroundings the two embraced; Wolf feeling an immense sense of relief and love for the woman in his arms. He breathed in her scent deeply, relishing the way Virginia's body pressed his. Even if she did not love him…this could be enough.

* * *

They were walking now, trailing behind a silent Tony who, knowing him, was most probably cursing the mushrooms. Their voices were quiet as they spoke, hands brushing against each other. Once, twice…Wolf allowed his fingers to grasp Virginia's delicate wrist before dropping it and picking up his pace. She didn't want—huff puff! That was her hand! Grasping his! He turned to face Virginia and tried his hardest not let out a howl of pleasure.

"You seem different." Virginia said, almost shyly.

_Love for you has changed me _thought Wolf. He allowed a tiny smile. Surely that would be alright. "We're both different."

Virginia nodded. "I didn't mean to push you away." She blurted out, her grip tightening on Wolf's hand. "I…it's just everything was happening so _fast_." Her expression was one of chagrin and it was all Wolf could do not to reach out and cup her face.

Then as if hearing his thoughts Virginia moistened her lips and her hand reached up to cup Wolf's face. A tiny shiver raced down Wolf's spine at this simple touch. Unable to help himself he moved his hand to hers and stroked the inside of her wrist. "I really do like you," Virginia said softly.

Wolf could feel his heart begin to gallop and his gaze dipped to her lips. "I really like you a lot." She paused before admitting, "I'd never want to hurt you."

If she didn't stop talking like that, Wolf thought as he gripped her hand in his, he would do something silly. His gaze dipped to her lips again which curved upwards into a beautiful smile. She looked away, suddenly shy. "I think I love you."

It was all Wolf could do not to pull her into his arms and claim her as his mate right then and there. Virginia loved him. She loved him! But even as he contemplated the move he could hear Tony stop and turn to face them. Wolf smiled at Virginia, love brimming over in his heart and without saying a word began to walk once more.

* * *

In the distance Prince Wendell's castle gleamed. The three weary travelers stared at it in silence before Wolf said softly, "Journey's end." _And more than likely, _he thought sadly,_ the end of my love for Virginia_.

He was pulled from his morose thoughts when Tony said tiredly, "Let's rest for a while here. I'm going to go find water and one of you should go look for wood." Wolf nodded and volunteered for the task. To his pleasure Virginia followed him. For the next thirty minutes the two of them trudged through the undergrowth searching for suitable sticks. Idly Wolf wondered if Virginia would throw one for him to chase.

His gaze cut to her and to Wolf's surprise Virginia was watching him as she picked up wood. Wolf drank in her sight and decided that throwing sticks wasn't thinking big enough. There was something else he'd like to do with that delectable body of hers. Before courage failed him Wolf blurted out, "Virginia there's something I want you to do for me…er…well with me really." He paused to gulp in air and before she could inquire as to what he continued on determinedly, "And seeing as how I have saved you on multiple occasions I think I deserve this."

Before Wolf could explain what he wanted Virginia stepped before him and said in a breathless tone, "I know what you want to do and the answer is yes." Happiness exploded within the wolf man. Only his true love could really know what was on his heart!

Eyes darting left and right Wolf said in a rush, "I want you so much Virginia, so much! Ok run into the woods and I promise I'll cover my eyes!"

"Excuse me?" Virginia's expression became flabbergasted. Not noticing Wolf continued, "I promise I won't peek… and I'll count to 100!"

Virgina's eyebrows shot upwards. "Are you serious?"

"But of course," cried Wolf. "Well..I might count a little fast once I reach…ahh…a high number." Before Virginia could protest again Wolf covered his eyes and began to rapidly count. He could feel her presence next to his for a moment before it moved away. For several long moments Wolf could hear her crashing through the underbrush and eager to catch her, his counting sped up. "17, 18, 19, 72, 98, 100!" He shouted the last number and growled as his hands dropped. Wolf breathed in deeply, the wonderful scent of Virginia filling his nose. Cripes but she smelled good. Instinctively his body crouched, ready to dart into the woods after his prey. A feral smile touched his lips.

"Coming!"

In Wolf's excitement he ran in the wrong direction. Almost instantly he backtracked and was soon on the right path. Easily he jumped over bushes and dodged trees. He couldn't see her but Virginia's scent was everywhere, teasing him, nudging him, all around and he would have loved nothing more than to stop and take it in. The smile came back. Why stop now when the prize at the end would be so much better? As he continued his race through the forest Wolf couldn't help but smile. Virginia had run in an almost linear direction, a beginner's mistake but one that made her all the more lovely to him. Just ahead of him Wolf could see a section of the grass that had grown taller than a full grown man. It had Virginia written all over it. Sweet, predictable Virginia.

Wolf slowed down and moved to the grass, his footsteps completely silent. A low laugh rippled through him as he crouched down low and moved into the grass. Although concealed from his vision Wolf could hear Virginia's attempts to keep her breathing quiet. He allowed her a few moments of respite but when he heard her body shift in his direction a grin split his face and he popped his head out of the leaves.

Virginia shrieked and fell backwards, Wolf on top of her growling playfully as he nipped at her neck. To his delight Virginia pushed him and growled back. God she was beautiful Wolf thought as he grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed her back onto the forest floor. He wanted her in a way that he had never wanted anyone before and his playful growl deepened. Virginia gazed up at him but unwilling to give in easily she rolled him onto his back, her own mouth emitting a soft growling noise.

Wolf rolled Virginia underneath him, his hold tightening on her, his leg between hers nudging them apart. She pressed her small hands against his shoulders and amused Wolf allowed Virginia to believe that she could control him. They continued in this way, teasing each other with hints of dominance and desire. Skin brushing against each other, grips tightening, secret places rubbing. Wolf could feel his animal side howling for something he could no longer deny it. His eyes darkened and when Virginia tried once again to roll them Wolf kept her pinned to the ground, his nose brushing against hers as he growled.

_You're mine, all mine Virginia._

Virginia breathed heavily and every push of her breasts against his chest set Wolf on fire. No longer willing to play games he claimed his prize eagerly and without any hesitation. His mouth devoured hers, a force of strength and longing. Virginia's hands sank into Wolf's hair, her legs wrapping around his gripping him tightly. This was nothing like the kiss they had shared in Kissing Town where the romantic atmosphere had brought them gently together. Out here in the forest there was no music, no singing ring, and no smiling chef rolling out dish after dish. Here there were only two lost souls who had quite inexplicably found loving companionship in one another.

The growls melted into moans, the onslaught of emotions slowing and bestowing upon them something they had never found before. Afterwards they lay on the trampled grass in a tangle of limbs and clothing. Although Wolf had imagined his first time with Virginia to be in a more romantic setting he could not regret a single action leading up to this moment. _Although_ he wondered idly as he stroked a hand down her side, heat flaring in her body at his touch. _Would we have ended up in the same situation playing fetch_?

* * *

**;) I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave a review!**


End file.
